tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
The Physicus
The Physicus is a Medic whos a killer Nazi robot turn cold Emotionless scientist who desires world piece. He the main antagonist of Logic's Demon, and was created by Blastertronus His theme is Shockwaves theme from Transformers Prime Ost His battle theme is Aberration from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions OST Bio He was once soppiest be a killer robot enforcer who was built by Nazis to strike dread into the hearts of Jews, But it was infused With the brain of a Traitorous Nazi scientist who was personally killed by Hitler. Once activated, it started attacking the people around him. After being apprehended, It was strapped into a chair and locked away in an Nazi faculty were he was left to rust, while doing so he what realizing how evil human can be and wanted to fix it all with his supreme intellect. 78 year later and The Divider, found him dormant and rusted in the abandoned Nazi faculty were he was in prisoned in. After taking him back to his lab, The Divider heavily modified with weaponry and the abilities to manipulate chemicals, tech, electricity, and genes. He eventually became Dividers head scientist and right hand man for awhile. That intell Divider was killed By an unnamed hero freak who also wounded The Physicus. after repairing his wound he started to remember that he wanted to fix humanity from there sins, and thus begun his goal for world piece. Persionality The Physicus naturally only serves his one true master: logic. He's willing to ignore petty squabbles and jabs at him, and will only do what he finds logical whether that means doing inhumane experiment on an endangered species. He also desires world peace as he sees humans as "mistakes of god". Yet he believes that it can all be fixed with the use of science, as he experimented on various organisms even fusing mechanical part to said experiments in order to create "the perfect human" for his Machiavellian goals of world peace. He's also working on a device called "the sin incinerator" which he describes it as a miracle of science with far-reaching consequences for humanity,or even the entire universe. Apperance The Physicus (despite being teamless) is a red medic who wears a Herzensbrecher, Kriegsmaschine-9000, Lo-Grav Loafers, and the Surgeon's Sidearms while I combine Das Naggenvatcher, Gauzed Gaze and Practitioner's Processing Mask and Quadwrangler He Uses The Precision Cut and/or the Vita-saw as his weapon(s) of choice when he is not using his abilities. Abilitys * Chemistry Manipulation: The Physicus can create/generate, shape and manipulate chemical substances that can create new elemental or chemical, toxic, combustible, or explosive substance. He can also manipulate the reactions of the chemical substance. * Electricity manipulation: the Physicus can create, shape and manipulate electricity, which give him control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. * Superhuman intelligent: He is essentially a super-intelligent machine within an equally advanced body. His cognitive capabilities are alien-like, and is able to coordinate and micromanage things greater than military-grade computers, this also make him an expert at science, which he is known for and creating machine that can be sentient. * Cyber Mind: As a Robot, He has a computer-like consciousness, which grants several abilities like instilled knowledge, though, this power is personal and internal. * Organite Manipulation: ''' He can shape and manipulate the micro-organic/mono-molecular biomachines that he created. His little mechanized genetic units are able to physically rewire the biophysical essence of an individual cell-block to improve or damage any organic and inorganic material from the molecular to atomic scale, fusing living tissue and non-biological elements together to create a variant hybridization which is superior to both. * '''Gene-Splicing: The Physicus is able to take the DNA of any species or any individual being and is able to modify it and insert it into the DNA of any other species to strengthen or modified the host's body. * Device Usage: The Physicus possess an arsenal of highly advanced technological devices, which he can use to achieve a wide variety of incredible effects. * Holographic Projection: with the use of his electricity manipulation, The Physicus can create (mindless,) electric holograms of himself that are more agile that him. he usually uses them as servants or hunter that track down and kill there targets with just a single electrifying touch. Weaknesses * '''Water: '''water can be a nuisance to him as to can easily slow him down which can kind of immobilize him. but if he uses his electricity ability in water, it could instantly kill him, yet he's smart enough not to do that. * '''Slow attack speed: '''Despite his intelligent he can be very slow with attack mostly melee which this can makes the attacks predictable. Trivia * His characteristics and personality was inspired and based of by Shockwave from the transformers series, most notably from the IDW continuity. ** Yet in The other Continuities, The Physicus is a lot more like the Shockwave from Transformers Prime, as he's the loyal head scientist and chemists of ** He also Dresses up as the Purple cyclops in an Halloween special * His name Physicus is Latin for scientist which derives from the fact that he himself is a scientist * The Divider Mentoned in Hs backstory is not the Divider that was Created by ToxcHolyGrenade. Although they are both Neutral evil Engineers. *The Physicus meeting two certain robots from an obscure indie game released in 2004 in his debut video is a reference to Gang Garrison 2, a Tf2 fan game were the same robots appears cameos classes. *He was going originally have to origin being a recon robot from said game who was going to be lobotomized by the Human scientist for believing good potentials for the Demon Crown, which was scraped in favor of the current one. Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids Category:Medics Category:Teamless Category:Intellectuals Category:Lawful Evil Beings Category:Leaders Category:Sci-Fi Freaks Category:Mad scientists Category:Gunners Category:Elementals Category:Crossover Freaks Category:Stone Walls Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Freaks made by Blastertronus Category:Freaks needing models or skins Category:Divider Freaks